sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
4chan Invaders
These users attacked the Sporums during The 4chan Invasion. MarshViper Marshviper was a spammer. He had a plethora of alternate accounts ( which included: Marshviper2,3,4,5..., Shmarfpiper, Viperymarsh, vipermarsh, NotMarshviper, and so on) and would just not seem to go away. He claimed to be a hacker and had a computer system called "UBERMICRO", which he named all of his threads, all >200 of 'em. He would say stuff like, "You may like gaming, but you can't talk about hacking, because blah, blah, blah. I have a super awesome system called UBERMICRO that can blah , blah, blah." UBERMICRO gave inspiration to the name of the thread "FailMacro" and it was the first fail mentioned in that thread. "Micro, short for micro managing. Used in RTS (real time strategy) games, in which the user has to control many induvidual units, giving each specific directions. Uber, meaning over, above or dominant. If someone has uber-micro, they are adept at managing units, and therefore, can own noobs." -Urban Dictionary m00t- m00t- was just one of the Sporum's everyday spammers. He just posted unoriginal, boring, and annoying content because he think's he's "cleverly trolling us". He repeatedly posted strings of pictures of the real Moot in a tutu and tiara that read "I want to be the pretty princess." He teamed up with another spammer, Pika-Index, and posted threads that read "PIKA-INDEX IS MAH WAIFU!!!". ("Waifu" is Weeaboo, someone who is white but tries to be Japanese, for "wife".) He also made many threads with innappropriate, sexually related titles. He was on for hours before the SMs came to remove them. Yet, he somehow came back to the Sporums for a breif return in August 2010, reportedly on one of GaGa's threads. Pika-Index ' Pika-Index' was a spammer of the Sporums. She posted a lot of Japanese-themed spam, including a whole truckload of threads containing a single page each of a hentai manga called "Magical Girl Series". She teamed up with fellow troll M00t-, who made a chain of threads called "PIKA-INDEX IS MAH WAIFU!!!", indicating that their may be some relationship going on between the two (since "waifu" is weeaboo for "wife"). But it most likely is just a way of spamming us, considering that most people do not say someone is their "waifu" on a forum. Ecksbauxsux ecksbauxsux was a spammer of the Sporum who posted over 200 spam topics in April 2010, each with the following text: i h8 xbox lol why do they call it xbox360? because it makes you turn 360 degrees and walk away! Many Sporumers found this guy hilarious, because they were morons and fell for his troll, and in thinking they were smart stated that if you turn 360 degrees, you turn in a complete circle, and walk ''at ''it, not away. However, this was actually first said by infamous Internet manchild Christian Weston Chandler, who has an irrational hatred of X-box because you have to pay for Internet access. This spammer was permanently banned within a few hours. And with many falling into anger and approaching to fight him about his copy-pasta of the famous trolling line he is a fairly succesfull troll. LancedJack LancedJack was known for posting random spam, claiming that an alternate personality of his named Alice forced him too. Sometimes they would have wars, with each personality fighting over the account. Although he tried to get out of being banned, saying that they should not ban him because of his alternate personality's ways, the SporeMasters did not buy it. Category:Spammers Category:Sporum members